Waiting to Exhale
by higherlearning
Summary: She always comes back, even though he knows it's only for one thing. It's getting out of hand but he just cant say no to her. AU BL. Rated M.
1. Square One

I groaned when I heard the frantic knocking at the door at, 'shit' I looked at the alarm clock that read 12:09. I sat up and ran a hand through my hair immediately knowing who it was.

Its pathetic desperation on both our parts, hers because she always comes back for more and mine because I cant say no to her.

I wonder how and when she got this power over me…she's just so fucking perfect. Long chocolate locks cascading down her back, beautiful greenish hazel eyes with gold specs, lean frame, perfect breasts – not too big and not too small, the perfect size for my hands, her intoxicating smell. I have no idea what the fuck she pits on that makes her good enough to eat, pun intended. She smells like strawberries and coconut and all that shit put together.

I love her. I fucking love her. I love to fuck her. I fuck to love her, Its all the same. I know she loves me, but I also know that scares the shit out of her; loving me that is, she told me herself. But she knows that she cant resist me; that's why she always brings her ass back here every night.

The frantic knocking has turned into full on pounding and I know shes getting restless and tired of waiting. She has never been patient, in all the years I've known her.

I know for a fucking fact im going to enjoy fucking her brains out, but I also know its going to hurt when she leaves. Her absence brings so much pain and emptiness.

But, there is a gorgeous vixen outside my door wanting me to fuck her into oblivion. Im a man. I mean, what sane guy would say no to that? When Brooke Davis wants you, there is not much you can actually do about it.

So I get up and go to open the door…

She is wearing these tight ass jeans and some frilly little top, but when I look at her, she looks so broken and all I want to do is fix her.

I open my mouth to say something, but she immediately silences me by putting her finger to my mouth and whispering a quiet, "don't."

I nod and open the door completely , stepping aside to let her in. She quietly obliges and walks in while I look out into the night.

"Lucas" Her raspy voice is like liquid sex, it turns me on so much.

I close my eyes and shut the door, and lean against it when I feel her wrap her arms around my torso.

"I want you" Is all she says. She always gets everything she wants.

And she knows it. So her hands slide down my abdomen to lift my shirt up, but I stop her.

I turn around and look at her. She is so beautiful, it hurts. She knows the power she has over me and I wish I could control her. I wish every time she left me I had the power to stop her.

I practically rip her shirt off her body with no hesitation and nearly choke on my own tongue. She is wearing this red lacy bra that pushes her tits up so they're practically spilling out.

That's it. All willpower is gone. I want to fuck her, I want to mark her, I want to make her mine so bad. I have never wanted to claim something so badly in my life.

My lips find her neck and I start to stuck, everywhere and I know I am leaving marks behind. She lets out a cute little yelp when I bite her neck and start sucking to sooth it again. She doesn't stop me because she knows that she is mine. Nobody can make her feel what I make her feel. My lips leave her skin and I am satisfied when I see all the I marks I left behind.

I look up at her before I drop down on my knees.

Her hands roam through my hair and I know she needs me to continue. That's all I want, for her to need me.

She already has her heels off and is barefoot, so I unbutton her jeans and with my teeth, I unzip the zipper and pull them off her body.

Her legs are fantastic although she is pretty short, roughly 5'4".

I remember how fucking upset she got when I called her short. She scowled at me and I immediately apologized. She nodded and said, 'im not short, im fun sized,' and she is right. She is the perfect size for me. Her short lean frame fits perfect with mine even though I tower over her at 5'9".

I kiss her calf, then her ankle, then her knee, then surely I am placing soft kisses along her inner thigh. She moans and I am on cloud 9 and its like an out of body experience and I cant see past my need to please her. So look up at her face and see she is staring at me, waiting for me…

I hook two fingers around her panties and pull down, and pull them down her legs and throw them somewhere in the room.

I forget about everything else but the need to please her.

I slide one finger into her moist heat. She moaned and it just spurred me on even more, so I slipped another finger into her.

My mouth found her clit and I felt her jerk forward a little bit as I sucked on her bud.

"More."

I smirked. Well, you asked for it baby girl.

I began to furiously pump my fingers in an out of her while I fucked her with my mouth. There was no way in hell I was going to go slow. I was going to fuck her hard and make her cum so hard she wouldn't remember how own name. The only name she would remember would be mine.

I felt her body shaking, feeling the tremors and looked up. Her eyes were shut tight and she was biting her lip so hard, I'm surprised it didn't start bleeding. I knew what she was doing. She was trying to stay in control by suppressing her orgasm. Fuck that. She was not going to win.

I pulled my fingers out of her and she groaned in frustration. I sucked all the juice off and closed my eyes. She tasted so fucking good.

I picked her up and laid her down on the bed and got back to work. I kissed her stomach and dipped my tongue into her navel . I knew it was driving her crazy.

I kissed lower and this time I moaned when I reached her folds. I dipped my tongue deep into her and felt her walls clench. My tongue found her swollen clit, and I sucked o it. Hard.

Then I licked down her slit and flicked my tongue. She cursed and grabbed my hair. She was close, I could feel it, so I returned to her clit and sucked with so much force and intensity. She cried out and came in my mouth.

That was so hot.

One more lick, then two, then another and pretty soon I found my pants off and I was reaching for a condom from the night stand.

Instead of entering her slowly and gently as I planned, I slammed into her with so much force, she mut've felt it tock to her toes.

She whimpered and I looked down at her. I wish I could snap a picture with my eyes and revisit it, because at that moment she was a snapshot of perfection.

"Look at me" I commanded. Her eyes fluttered open and swear I almost came when I saw her eyes all dark and cloudy, filled with lust.

"Fuck me Lucas." She breathed out. Oh god. I thrust into her again.

And she let out a 'more' and I gave it to her, a 'faster' and I did it faster, 'harder' then pretty soon I was thrusting into her faster, harder, and more powerful than ever. I felt her walks clench and she released around me, but I kept going.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me" She chanted like a mantra. And I did. I kept fucking her until she had come 3 times. She was looking at me as if I had 3 heads or some shit, and I figured it was probably because I hadn't released yet. But then I must've struck gold somewhere inside her. She started whimpering and moaning but I didn't stop until she wa screaming my name.

"Oh my go—" but she didn't finish and all her inhibitions were lost as her mouth opened wide and she arched her back and there was a single tear rolling down her cheek.

I don't know if it was watching her have the most intense orgasm of her life or her walls clenching around me so tight it felt like I was being milked, but I felt myself coming inside her, and it was without a doubt the most intense feeling in the world as. I collapsed on top of her, my sweaty body touching hers.

I felt myself deflating inside her, so I pulled my 'limp dick' out and rolled over, beside her.

She was still whimpering and when her breathing finally returned back to normal, she smiled sheepishly at me.

"That was…" She trailed off and tried to find the perfect word…"intense" she said finally.

I felt like I had accomplished something, like cured cancer or something, because this was the first time she actually talked to me after sex.

"Tell me you didn't love that" I said finally.

She shook her head, "I love what you do to me."

So she was being honest tonight…

"Tell me you don't want me."

"I want you" she said.

She never listened to me. I gulped.

"Tell me you don't love me."

I turned so we were face-to-face, on our sides.

"I don't love you" she said.

Bullshit.

"Liar" I whispered.

She blinked. Once. Twice. And then closed her eyes.

I sighed and pulled her body to me, so that we melded together, and pulled the sheets up to cover ourselves, and pretty soon, I was out cold as well.

-

Who wants a 2nd chapter?


	2. Wake Up Call

Note: So, I got a prety good response to this story, honestly more than I expected. So, I have decided to add a 2nd chapter.

Now, a 3rd is up to you. If you want another chapter, drop a review and let me know.

Shoutout to — PreppyTigger23, watchthisfade, xxLaLa3x, summerlove LB4ever, OTH-Brucas-love, Treenuh, BDavisLScott23, and dianehermans. Also, all the anonymous reviewers.

Hope you all enjoy the 2nd chapter.

-

This morning, I woke to the most beautiful sight.

Brooke Davis, naked wrapped in a white sheet, but her pink nipples visible, arms wrapped around me, hair matted all over the pillow, and breathing shallow breaths.

I stayed still for a long time, just watching her sleep, as creepy as that sounds. In unconsciousness, she looks so beautiful, innocent, and angelic. This is the Brooke Davis that I am madly in love with. The one that sleeps in my bed, wrapped in my covers. The one that leaves her belongings scattered around my house…

She is perfect when she is asleep and I wish I could stay here, like this, with her, forever.

But I know that's not up to me.

Last night was amazing. Having Brooke is always amazing, but having her all the time is even better. I want her to stay with me, like this forever. I love her so much, its pathetic. I remember crying like a baby when she left after a night of incredible passionate sex.

That night, it wasn't fucking. It was the first time we made love, in such a long time. I thought I had made progress, I thought after last night, things would change. But that was incredibly naïve, because when I woke up in the morning, the only trace of Brooke, was her scent…

I wish I could freeze time, and make this moment last forever.

God, she is so beautiful.

My fingertips lightly trail across her hairline, brushing it back.

She slowly started to stir and I knew she was waking up.

My eyes met a pair of perfect, almond-shaped, green eyes and felt like suddenly my heart stopped. I wondered what she would do, if she would run…

But then she blinked and smiled, and my stomach was doing summersaults, so I smiled back.

'Hi' She whispered, in the sweetest voice.

'Hi' I whispered back.

We stayed like that for what seemed like hours, just staring into each other's eyes.

Then my eyes traveled down her body and I pulled the covers down to reveal her naked form, and skimmed her rose-colored nipple with my finger.

'Lucas' She hissed and I looked back at her face, to see the familiar look of lust and want and then I felt the blood rush to my dick.

Damn, all she had to do was moan and I was immediately turned on.

She inched closer to me, closing her eyes, and I know she wanted me to kiss her. Instead, I inched closer to her, moving past her lips and started whispering sweet nothing in her ear, then traced her ear lope with my tongue, eliciting a hiss from her.

'Lucas' She groaned, obviously frustrated.

This is what I missed the most, I decide. Teasing her, and being intimate without being intimate. Then I looked at her face again, eyes still closed, lips puckered, waiting for me to stop messing around. She knows I won't deny her, I actually think it's impossible — not just me, but any man. Not that I wanted to think about any other man touching her. The thought alone made my blood boil, thinking about somebody else touching her…it was sickening.

Anyway…I looked down at her full red lips, waiting to be kissed and I granted her wish. My lips finally touched hers and she immediately opened her mouth, letting his tongue slip into her mouth. Her hands wrestled in his hair as his tongue caressed hers, both of them fighting to gain control.

Then she did something he didn't even see coming.

Her hand had unnoticeably slipped from his hair, down his torso, to his erection.

His mouth broke from hers, gasping for air as she felt her skimming it over, playing with it. I had to close my eyes when when she started stroking slowly.

'God Brooke'

'Tell me you don't like it' She said in a voice so husky, I almost exploded.

She was teasing him, getting him back for the previous night. It was cute, but definetly not the time to talk.

'Fuck, I cant concentrate when you do that!' I scowled her.

But she wasn't backing down, not that I even expected her to, she was Brooke Davis for Christ's sakes. She started stroking faster and O had to bite my lip...It felt too good.

'Tell me you don't like it' She repeated her earlier statement.

'Shit!' I said when I felt her other hand squeeze my balls. She wasnt backing down and I knew she had won.

'I c-c-cant lie to y-you,' I stuttered. And it was the truth. I couldnt and I wouldnt.

She smiled devilishly and started stroking faster until I felt like I was abou to explose. Pretty soon, I lost it and released into her hand.

She grinned triumphantly and I had to lie back and catch my fucking breath.

After awhile, my breathing eventually returned to normal, I reached over to the nightstand and grabbed some tissues from the box and started wiping it up, getting the jizz off her hands.

She looked over at me and smiled sheepishly.

'You are amazing,' I told her in all honestly and she laughed.

It was like music to his ears, a sound that I had missed so much...

'It's good to hear your laugh again' I told her.

She unconsciously blushed and looked at me. I wanted her to know. I continued, 'I missed it.'

She smiled and nodded, 'Me too.'

-


	3. Supposed to Be

**Note**: I started this chapter, with no intentions...and things slowly developed. You'll see what I mean, when you finish reading. There is an **I M P O R T A N T** Authors Note at the end, so **please** read it, and respond.

—**x**—

He had gotten so used to the routine: get up, brush your teeth, shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, go to work, go to lunch, go home, eat dinner, read a book or watch a movie, and then wait for her to arrive and act like he wasn't waiting, then fuck Brooke.

Now that Brooke was actually in the equation, his whole schedule got fucked up. Wake up, fool around with Brooke, brush his teeth with Brooke, shower with Brooke, make love to Brooke up against the shower walls, have Brooke try and fail to cook breakfast, tell Brooke that it was ok that she was a terrible cook; he loved her either way, leave Brooke to go to work, call Brooke at work, have Brooke bring him lunch, go home to see Brooke trying to clean or cook or just lounging around with her hair in a messy ponytail and some sweats, make love to her as soon as he sees her, simply because he can never get used to her beauty, order takeout because Brooke is a terrible cook, curl up on the sofa with Brooke and watch a movie or just spoon, then make love to Brooke and do the same routine all over again.

He was getting to comfortable, he should've known not to get used to it…

He made love to her; slowly and sensually until she couldn't take it anymore. She squeezed his ass, and whimpered when he thrust into her again.

Then she opened her mouth and moaned his name, in that liquid sex voice that made all his willpower and control vanish.

He thrust into her hard and fast, time and time again. Making her whimper, cry out, writhe underneath him, grab his shoulders; scream.

She was amazed at the ferocity he used with her.

He watched in complete fascination as she came. Biting her lip, shaking, mumbling incoherent words.

Then his thrusts became more frantic, more desperate as she begged him not to stop, to keep going.

This time, it was he who had to try to suppress his orgasm for her.

But she wasn't having it. She did a move he could only describe as some kind of weird porn-star thing, and flipped him over so that he was lying on his back, and she was on top, with his erection still inside of her.

She had to get used to the new sensations this angle was bringing her, but when she did, she was determined to make him shutter and shiver, and cum. She was determined to bring him some of the pleasure that he brought her.

She rode him slowly at first, and he let out a frustrated groan,

'Brooke, g-go faster, now' He demanded.

That turned her on to no end; when he told her what to do, when he demanded things of her.

Of course she listened, and pretty soon, he had flipped them over again and she watched as he closed his eyes and pumped ruthlessly into her, spilling into her.

With no protections. Just the feel of him coming into her, and it sent her over the edge as well.

Afterwards, they were simply a mess of tangled limbs, hot and sweaty, curled up in each other, panting, trying to catch their breaths.

He turned and saw her panting, and wiped some of the sweat that had formed on her forehead, her hair was damp and he pushed it away from her face.

She smiled sheepishly at him, silently thanking him, because after those positions, she wasn't sure she could move. She was exhausted.

Lucas smiled and inhaled the scent of the room.

It was musky and sweet at the same time, but it was them; the smell that their bodies made together. He wished he could bottle it up and keep it forever.

'Brooke' he whispered, not sure if she was asleep or not.

'Hmm' she responded.

'I love you' he said, and held his breath. Waiting for her to jump up and leave or slap him for ruining the moment, but he couldn't keep it in any longer.

'Brooke?' he whispered, and waited for a response…

Nothing.

He shook his head and let his eyes flutter towards the ceiling. Why couldn't she just tell him? That's all he wanted, well, after her of course, just tell him once.

'Lucas?' Her quiet, raspy voice, broke him out of his thoughts.

'Yea baby?' He asked nonchalantly, ½ expecting her to ask him to move over or something.

'I'm sorry' She said.

He nodded, because he really did understand. She was so fucking scared of this, he could feel it. The way her voice shook, the way she trembled, the way she looked at him.

He knew that she loved him, but knowing and hearing are two different things.

It was like a song playing in your mind; you know the words and the music, but its not the same as actually hearing it.

Her muffled sobs brought him back to reality.

'Brooke! Hey its ok, its ok,' He soothed her.

She shook her head, 'But its not!' She exclaimed. He looked at her confused.

'How can it be? You love me…and you let me treat you like…'

'—I don't know, and you love me, and take care of me and, and that makes me a terrible person…I don't, what's wrong with me, why am I like this?' She cried then.

'Brooke, hey!' He tried to get her attention.

'Brooke!' He shook her.

She brushed the tears out of her eyes and looked at him, and if it was as if seeing her for the first time. A glimpse at the old Brooke…

'Brooke, how can you think that about yourself? I-you're the best person I know, I mean, you, you're perfect…You're giving, you're selfless, smart, incredible…'

'—But," she tried to interject.

'No buts! You're amazing, and I don't know what the hell I would do with myself if you weren't around…if you weren't you anymore…I love to be around you, you just, whenever your around you have this uncanny ability to make me the happiest person on the planet.' He finished.

He turned his head and looked up at the ceiling, not even expecting a response from her.

She turned to him then, all her tears gone, and she moved to straddle his waist. He looked at her then, and simply drank her up…her beauty, her smell, her body, he just engulfed it.

She buried her face into his neck and in a voice, so quiet…

A mouse-like octave…

She whispered a quiet, muffled…

'I love you.'

—**x**—

His eyes sprang open, but he didn't move. He felt tears prickling in his eyes, but he didn't move to stop them.

She didn't exactly say it to him necessarily, but it was a start.

And he knew it. Right then and there, that he had never been happier, at this very moment.

At…'shit,' he glanced at the alarm…'12:09,' with Brooke Davis wrapped around him, lying in his bed…

He put his strong arms around her, and kissed her shoulder.

This was how it was supposed to be.

-

So, now that that's over, here we are. I am pretty content with this being the end...but once again, the fate of this story is up to YOU. If you want me to continue, I will, if you want me to just write an epilogue, I will, but all of that is up to you...

So leave me a review and tell me where we should go.


	4. A Moment

Note: So, I got a lot of mixed responses, but pretty much, most of you wanted more, so I'm going to add maybe 2 more chapters, then an epilogue. How does that sound?

-

_4 weeks later_

'Things were going good, weren't they?' Lucas thinks, trying to convince himself. Brooke was becoming more and more distant each day. Less friendly, and a lot more snappier; he seemed to annoy her just by walking into the room, or touching her…

_Lucas smiled as he watched Brooke set the table. Her hair was swept into a cute little messy bun and was wearing a tight pink tank-top and sweat pants with the word 'juicy' on the butt._

_Although he liked the 'vixen' Brooke, it was nice to see a glimpse of the adorable, innocent Brooke._

_He made his way over, right behind her and moved one of the forks to the other side._

_She rolled her eyes and moved away from him. He looked confused, wondering what he had done to piss her off so much…_

'_God damn Lucas, I think I can set a table without your help!' She snapped and growled at him._

_His eyes widened at the tone in her voice, 'Brooke I –,' He tried to say, but she cut him off._

'_Was only trying to help, right?' She asked sarcastically. He refrained himself from saying something smart, not wanting to set her off even more._

'_Brooke,' He said again, sounding tired and exhausted, but immediately softened when he saw the tears swell up in Brooke's eyes._

'_Baby, hey, what's the matter?' He asked softly, reaching out to cup her chin._

_But she moved away from his grasp so quick, you would think his touch burned her. He looked on confused as Brooke's mood went from gloomy, back to anger in under 2 seconds flat._

'_Don't touch me!' She snapped. His eyes widened in surprise._

_He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off again, 'and since you're such a nice guy, you can finish setting the table!' She threw the dish towel at him, but he caught it on his chest._

'_But what about dinner?' His voice stopped her at the doorway._

_She turned around, with fire in her eyes, 'I lost my appetite.' She said in disgust and walked away._

_He stood there in the kitchen stunned by her actions._

'Maybe it's just PMS' He thought…

—**x**—

While he was pondering over their relationship, Brooke was pondering over something that was life changing for her.

'How could this happen?' She thought with tears in her eyes.

Well, she knew _how_ it happened, but she just didn't understand why.

Things were finally going smoothly in her life for once, then…there's always something…something to get in the way of her happiness .

Business was booming. Her website—clothesoverbros, where she sold her clothes, was doing exceptionally well, her parents finally settled their nasty divorce, and most important of all, her relationship with Lucas was off the rocks, and blooming just fine.

Now, _this_ was just going to ruin everything…

She stared at the home pregnancy test that was still in the box, and had yet to be opened up.

She couldn't do it.

She couldn't open up the box, because her hands were shaking so bad.

She couldn't take the test because that would make this real, and she would have to deal with this.

She couldn't be a mother, she was sure. There was no way; she had no maternal instincts what-so-ever. She had never even been around babies; except for Lucas' little sister, Lilly, but that was so different…Lilly was like a sister to her as well.

She couldn't tell Lucas…he would freak,…well no he wouldn't, knowing him he would be over-joyed. He always mentioned kids when they were dating back then…

He'd never actually come out right and say it, but he would drop little hints or just joke around, and or say something seemingly innocent…

Watching her hold/feed/change Lilly, 'you're going to be a great mother someday Brooke.'

'You're so good with her.'

'You have to be my baby mama,' he joked, 'I want my kids to be as gorgeous as you are.'

'I'd like a few Lucas' running around, with a few Brooke-a-likes' He would say sweetly.

But this was different…this was real.

She sighed, 'its now or never' She thought as she swallowed the remains of her water bottle, grabbed the box, and went into the bathroom.

—**x**—

Lucas placed his keys on the table and sighed; loosening his tie and undoing his cufflinks. Another long day at work…

'Its quiet in here' He noticed.

'Too quiet' He panicked, instantly panicking, thinking the worst…

Brooke was the only thing in his mind as he raced to the bedroom.

And sure enough, Brooke was there going through the drawers…

'Brooke please…' He croaked, tears threatening to fall.

Brooke jumped, 'Lucas, you scared the hell out of me!' She snapped.

'Please don't,' He begged softly, 'l'm so sorry baby, I'll do anything.' He was down on his knees begging, clinging to her sweat pants covered leg.

'Lucas, what the—,' He cut her off once again,

'Please baby, don't leave me, I'm so so sorry, I'll do anything,' He repeated again, grasping her leg, holding on for dear life.

Brooke was confused, she was going through the drawers looking for his old sweatshirt when he came in. Now, confuses as to why Lucas was crying and clinging to her like his life depended on it, then his last words made her realize…

'_Please baby, don't leave me, I'm so so sorry, I'll do anything,' He repeated again, grasping her leg, holding on for dear life._

'Leave him?' She thought, 'and go where?' She wondered…

'I'll do anything,' He sobbed again.

'Lucas, leave you?' She asked.

He looked up and her heart instantly broke as she realized how much she had broken him. His breathtaking blue eyes clouded with tears…

'I'm not leaving you' She told him, sounding dazed and confused.

He sniffed a little bit, 'you're not?' He asked.

She laughed a little, 'of course not, what made you think that?'

He blew out a sigh of relief, and closed his eyes.

'Because…because you were acting so distant and weird, and it seemed like you were mad with me…' He rambled.

Brooke ran her hands through his hair, and joined him on the floor, 'Lucas, hey shhh,' She soothed him. 'I'm not leaving you baby, I promise,' She planted a soft kiss on his lips as reassurance.

He nodded.

'Im sorry about the way I've been treating you lately' She started.

'No no, its ok—' He tried, but she refused.

'No its not ok. I've been a super bitch to you lately and you don't deserve it…you've been so good to me, and there for me…and,' her voice broke and he immediately tilted her chin to look at him.

She got lost in his eyes before she sighed sadly, 'there's just been some stuff lately going on with me, and I've been taking it all out on you…'

'Hey, what kind of stuff?' He asked, concerned.

She simply shook her head and placed a kiss on his lips, wanting to forget about everything for a moment…

-

So…how was it? Tell my everything you thought. & I know things have been less...juicy lately, but the hottness will return, I promise!!

Ok, now once again, more important decisions to make…

Baby or not?


	5. This is It

Note: It took me longer than usual to update, which I apologize for. So to make up for it, how about some hotness that only BL can bring?

—**x**—

_She got lost in his eyes before she sighed sadly, 'there's just some stuff going on with me lately and I've been taking it all out on you…'_

'_Hey, what kind of stuff?' He asked, concerned._

_She simply shook her head and placed a kiss on his lips, wanting to forget about everything for a moment…_

—**x**—

He knew something was wrong with her, but the way her lips felt against his own was too much. Her soft lips brushing against his own caused his mind to fog and the only thing he could feel was Brooke.

She was there.

She was _his_.

He scoots closer to her, pulling her small frame against him, deepening the kiss. She gasps when she feels the hardness underneath her. He smirks a little and takes this opportunity to thrust his tongue into her mouth. She moans which turns him on even more.

His fingers trail over the little tank-top she is wearing, leaving a burning sensation on her skin.

He pulls her up to her feet expertly, without breaking the kiss.

His hands find their way to her backside and pretty soon he finds her ass and gives it a squeeze.

'Lucas' Her voice is raspy, and he knows she wants it. She wants him.

He cant think of anything else in the world. All he can think about is her. He temporarily forgets the aching in his heart, the bad memories, the loneliness. He needs to feel her, all of her, to know that she is real.

The kiss is more pleading, more desperate. He's yearning to taste every inch of her mouth, trying to find an answer to an un-asked question. He grabs her face and molds her to him, to meet his hungry mouth.

But she pulls away.

Her eyes are now a dark shade of brown, clouded with undeniable lust, love, fear.

He looks at her questioningly, his body yearning for hers, but he doesn't move. He needs her to open up without any pressure for him.

So they stand like that. The moment not really gone, but temporarily pushed over.

They stand there, just staring at each other, wondering what the other is thinking.

'Lucas, I have something to tell you,' her voice breaks the trance he is in.

His heart is involuntarily sinking. He cant help it. Those words don't sound good at all.

He gulps, 'ok.' He nods, encouraging her to continue.

She takes a deep breath.

He's holding his.

'I took a pregnancy test.' She says quietly, but he hears her.

Suddenly, the boner he has is the last thing on his mind. A pregnancy test? She's pregnant? Is she not pregnant? He has never felt this way. He needs to know; he's desperate to know.

'Are you pregnant?' He tries to make his voice sound less hopeful.

She nods.

He's holding his breath again.

'Yeah, I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby.' She says.

He has never felt so many emotions in his life, happiness, fulfillment, joy, eagerness…

He was going to be a father. Brooke was going to be a mother! There was a piece of him and a piece of her, together, inside of her right now.

His eyes filled with tears. 'Are you serious?' He asks rhetorically, 'Oh my god, that's amazing!' He says and picks her up. "That's incredible!' He exclaims and swings her around.

She's laughing. He puts her back on the ground and stares at her.

She gets squirmy under his intense gaze, his beautiful blue eyes burning a hole through her.

'What?' She asks.

'Why are you staring at me like that?'

He doesn't answer. He just stares at her. She's so beautiful, so perfect, so amazing. He didn't think it was possible to love her any more, but now…he has never been so sure of anything. Now she was carrying his baby…their baby. She was going to get huge. Then there was going to a little baby. They were going to be a family. A family. All she has ever wanted. All he has ever wanted.

'Because, you're beautiful' He says finally.

She blushes.

This is so surreal to him. She's blushing! Her innocence showing again, her vulnerability. He loves it. He loves her. God or somebody must really love him up there. He has never felt so much of anything.

'I love you Brooke' He says.

Tears cloud her eyes. "Please don't lie to me, I know you love me too" He says.

She cant hide anymore. She wont.

'I love you Lucas. I always have,' She tells him.

He responds by just crushing her lips against his. Tasting her mouth.

This feels so right.

He pulls the tank-top over her head, still kissing her.

He unclasps her bra, still kissing her.

He breaks off the kiss and stares at her. So beautiful, so perfect, so his.

He cups her breasts in his palms. He squeezes them and she moans. He rolls her nipples between his fingers until they're hard and swollen.

He leans down and places one in his mouth. He licks and then his closes his mouth around her nipple and starts to suck.

She's moaning and whimpering, lost in the sensations he's evoking.

He does the same to the other then trails lower. He stops when he reaches the smooth, flat plane of her stomach. No evidence that there is a baby, his baby in there.

He kisses every inch of her stomach. She is too perfect words.

He pulls off the shorts she is wearing and kisses her thigh, down her legs, to her feet, her toes, and then back up again.

He looks back up at her, and finds that she is watching him. They share a look and he nods. He looks at the panties she is wearing. They're pink with white and black polka dots on them. He smiles; no fancy lingerie, just Brooke being comfortable.

He pulls them down her legs and smiles. She, once again is fully naked in front of him. Exposed. No need to hide.

His mouth and her center meet in a gentle kiss. Then he runs his tongue over her slit.

She moans.

She knows what that does to him. It makes him crazy with the need to please her.

He pulls away and she groans. He smirks and picks her up and places her down on the bed, going down to handle his business.

He runs his tongue slowly over her slit and dips deep into her.

She grabs his hair and pulls her closer to him.

He doesn't object, just thrusts his tongue even more into her.

'God…Lucas' She whimpers.

He flicks his tongue and she moans and when his tongue finds her clit, she jerks forward. He sucked on her bud until she couldn't control it anymore.

She released into his mouth and he didn't move, just swallowed everything she has to offer.

'God Lucas' She moaned.

He smirked, 'You like it when I do that don't you?' He asked.

She nodded, 'I love it' She told him honestly. 'And I love you' She told him.

He smiled, 'And I'll love you even more when you're pants are off"

Sure enough, she started to unbuckle his belt and pull his pants off. He helped her by unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off. He was standing before her in his boxers and she reached for him, but he stopped her.

'Whats wrong?' She asked tenderly.

'I just love you.' He said. She smiled, 'I just love you too.' She told him and pulled his boxers down.

He climbed on top of her and spread her legs, guiding himself into her.

'Lucas!' She moaned.

He looked down at her, her eyes closed. He thrust into her again watching her face contort in pleasure.

He kissed her again, thrusting into her again.

She buried her nails into his shoulder, 'Fuck!" She cried out.

'Not this time baby' He said and thrust deep into her again and again and again, causing her to whimper, scream, bite her lip until she felt like she was going to melt.

'Don't stop,' She panted.

'Why?' He asked, through gritted teeth.

He pound into her hard one last time, before stopping waiting for an answer.

'Because…I love it when you make love to me. I don't want you to stop, I love the way you make me feel…please…I need you" She told him.

He nodded, contempt with her answer. He slid back into her, pounding into her, trying to go as deep as possible.

'Lucas!' She screamed out when he hit her g-spot. He continuously hit that spot time and time again, so close to his release but determined to make Brooke release.

He thrust into hard again sending shock waves through her body, causing her walls to clench causing him to empty himself into her.

He pulled out of her and collapsed on the bed.

She was panting hard, trying to catch her breath. She looked over at him and started laughing in disbelief.

"That was…amazing!" 'God, I don't even…" She trailed off.

'Say it again' He said suddenly.

She knew what he meant and nodded. 'I love you Lucas Scott" She told him.

His heart swelled. He couldn't control what came next…

"Marry me."

-

What will her answer be? Review & Find out.


End file.
